In the past year, we have made several new transgenic mice lines. We made for the first time, using Zinc fingers, apoC-II KO mice to investigate the effect of an apoC-II mimetic peptide that we have developed for lowering serum triglycerides. This mouse also had an unexpected obesity and insulin resistance phenotype, which we plan to investigate in the future. Produced a novel mouse model of over expression of SR-BI in endothelial cells, which protected against diet induced atherosclerosis and was just accepted for publication. Crossed our SR-BI-KO mice with mice either over or under expressing LCAT transgenic mice and showed a positive benefit of increased LCAT activity in reducing diet induced atherosclerosis, which was just accepted for publication.